zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Invader Xena
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Invader Xena page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vithian (Talk) 19:33, January 29, 2011 Signature Requests! Message me if you want me to make a signature for you! InvaderXena☽ Invader 23:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) InvaderXena Invader 01:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Could you make a signature 4 me pleaseeeeeeeeee?Iloveyoucoldunfealingrobotarm 22:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Fanon You can talk about your character in your user page and in blog entries. But the articles are only for canon. You can post articles about her in the Invader Club Wiki, also if you have any fanon shiping you can post it in the IZ Shipping Fanon. If you have any other doubt or complain, leave a message =).Gato sin suerte 02:54, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Answers Promotions would be the change of group rights, like being an administrator or a rollback. Administrators have responsabilities of help around the wiki, instruct users who need it, etc. I guess it's great if you want to score high on the leaderboard. It's a good idea, but there are few active users, most of the users in this wiki make a couple of edits and then they leave or simply they don't edit. So from 500 users who might visit this wiki over the month, we have less than 10 users who come here on a regular basis. I'd like to have some more users before including a chat. Also, I'm rather curious, did you name your character for Xena the warrior?. Gato sin suerte 07:00, January 30, 2011 (UTC) #8 Congratulations for so high place :) I must admit, that I don't really care about badges. They arrived when I was already here with 600 edits made, besides I gained them by making mistakes like adding invaders to Irken Invaders category, which Gato wanted to delete. And it's not like I've made some hard work here, it's just for fun. So no, first place dosen't mean anything to me, really. It's not some tournament, although I hope badges will make more users to work on Zim wiki. In my conutry I don't have Invader Zim, I've founded it and started to watch around August. Sorry for my english ^ ^ Teneery 09:24, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Xena and Chat http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/f/f4/Returnofcallisto_02.jpg She was the main character in "Xena: The Warrior Princess" (the actress name is Lucy Lawless), a spin-off series made after Xena appeared as a minor character in the series "Hercules". Xena is considered a feminist and lesbian icon even today (the series is from the mid-90's, I think). Sure, if there are more users I'll include the chat. Gato sin suerte 00:55, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Invader Xena You can only create a character here if it is in a blog post... You can create a normal article about everything and anything Invader-related at Invader Club Wiki, though. Just be careful, I am the "Almighty Tallest" at Invader Club Wiki (the creator, in fact), so make sure it is PG-13 or lower. Another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN! 02:44, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for welcomeing me! I liked your blog about good/bad Invader Zim episodes. I have been looking for a page to edit (other than my own) but I haven't found one. You editors are doing a really good job!Iloveyoucoldunfealingrobotarm 21:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hear I am, thanking you again. After I got your message, I started looking at random pages, and I have made 2 edits so far! I know, 2 isn't as big as 10 or 20, but hey, it's better than 0.Iloveyoucoldunfealingrobotarm 21:59, February 5, 2011 (UTC) HAI Hi :D 23:41, February 2, 2011 (UTC) The signature isn't working >.> And I like the pretttyyy flower XD 23:49, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I already had it made, it's on my sig page. But it's not working >.> -Eli (Can't sign cause I'm on WWiki account) Prettyyy :D 01:56, February 3, 2011 (UTC) BIGGER! XD 02:11, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT. Look at my edits if you don't believe me XD ☛ⒾⓃⓋⒶⒹⒺⓇ☆ⒺⓁⒾ☚ 02:19, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Copyright I'm not sure on how the copyright works. But, I think Invader Zim is copyrighted by Nickelodeon, so, the images extracted from the show can't belong to any other corporation or website. If I'm correct (which I'm not sure), the distribution of the images and everything derivated from the show is authorized as long as it's for comment, criticism or parody. I need to investigate it further, but it's great to see someone giving some thought about such an important matter. PS: Your tutorial for customizing signatures is awesome. Gato sin suerte 04:29, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Did you... Did you edit my user page? XD Then again, I don't have to ask since I already saw that you did. lol. I'm not mad at you or anything though XD ☛ⒾⓃⓋⒶⒹⒺⓇ☆ⒺⓁⒾ☚ 23:23, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Heyy Hi. im magic8ball8. you've probably seen me around, (like GIR, weird, lady gaga pic) well, how do you do the Green highlight thing? its cool and unique. also what does Xena mean and how do you pronounce it? im not good with words with X in them. its really cool, don't get me wrong. and anyway, how did you create invader Xena and Tex? They're really cute and cool and EXTREMELY creative. luvv magic8ball8 ( i really don't care if i spell my name wrong.) XD It's ok XD I'm watching a few IZ episodes right now, and I spotted Bloody GIR :D I got a screenshot of it :) ☛ⒾⓃⓋⒶⒹⒺⓇ☆ⒺⓁⒾ☚ 05:42, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Here chu go ☛ⒾⓃⓋⒶⒹⒺⓇ☆ⒺⓁⒾ☚ 17:41, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Here's chu go (again) ☛ⒾⓃⓋⒶⒹⒺⓇ☆ⒺⓁⒾ☚ 18:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) REALLY??? You found another Blood GIR??? HOW!!!!!! Wow, but that sounds kinda like you. OMG REALLY? HOLY FISHPASTE! INGENIUS! Magic8ball8 Bloody GIR ☛ⒾⓃⓋⒶⒹⒺⓇ☆ⒺⓁⒾ☚ 19:24, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Irkens and Batman Some of the names were revealed in episodes such as Planet Jackers, but most of the names (just as the skoolchildren, stock characters and irken machines names) are taken from concept art from the show. My current avatar is Alfred Pennyworth, in this comic Bat-Nap from this fan comic series Batman and Sons. It's about Batman being a single father trying to raise by himself the first three Robins (Dick, Jason and Tim) and baby Terry. It's quite sweet and funny, and has a lot of references to the original comic books. (I love comic books, specially Batman). Gato sin suerte 09:48, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Gulp! Hey Hey Hey! Okay, i was thinking about what you said about Bloody GIRs, you and Invader Elli? (sorry if i spelled his name wrong), I want more details about it plz??? Plz get back to me, Magic8ball8 (for your further information, i WILL leave another message on your talk page at one point after some thinking and destroying the Earth. No, im kidding) See ya! It's got chicken legs! Love Magic8ball8 Achoo! Sniffle! Cough! Meow! WOOF! MY SQUEEDLYSPOOCH! Im not sure why i call the headline this but i wanna take testy!!! WHERE do i sign up???? AAH im queazy again! Its scary. Yeah, where is the test?? I saw it before but im not sure where. Happy Valentines Day (or early) love Magfic8ball8 (great, how many times did i mess up in my name? Me: Shudders. I dont wanna know!!!) Re: Sketches HELLO! I'm sorry for not responding soon enough... ^^' Yes I did draw teh Elite Zimmers... I have a philosophy of not useing anyone else's work (especially recolors)... Thank you for commenting on my Talk Page. ZimDulce13 01:48, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Inavder Blue's Trial part 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6uNEGm_B34 Sadness I don't think I'll be able to go to the Village Mall cause I still have a ton of missing work from when I had the flu. I might not be able to sell sturff with you DX ☛ⒾⓃⓋⒶⒹⒺⓇ☆ⒺⓁⒾ☚ 06:55, February 23, 2011 (UTC) LIAR! XD You did not make up the Pyronises; I did ;) And Eli and Xena already invaded Pyronis :P What? Im OCD bout details XD ☛ⒾⓃⓋⒶⒹⒺⓇ☆ⒺⓁⒾ☚ 01:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC) T-H-A-N-K-Z :3 Thank you for checking out my DA page! I'm glad you liked the art~ ^__^ Do you have a DeviantART account? If so, I'd love to see your work! :D Thanks again! Fanfiction! I actually have written an IZ fanfiction, but I discontinued it because it wasn't very good. I do a lot more Zim-based poetry, though! I have a story/poem collection on Fanfiction called Define Emotion, and it's all about Invader Zim! I don't update there very often, though... I'm more of an artist than an author ^__^;; I have a few OC's for invader Zim, but they never turned out to be very good... Writing is hard sometimes! O__x D.Skitty 02:17, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Remember you It's good to see you again :) Teneery 07:42, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I <3 Photoshop XD I loooove Photoshop! I use CS5 and Photoshop Elements, but on occasion I'll use ChibiPaint or GIMP... I still like the Adobe stuff more ^__^ Thank you for adding me as a friend! :D You seem really nice too, but I'm not sure how to add friends yet... That will be my mission for today. MISSION GOO! XD D.Skitty 21:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I Like Horse Penis. Hellooo Haha, well, when you've been on the Wiki for as long as some of us have, the edits kind of tend to add up! 357 isn't too shabby, either. Dykeatron 21:30, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article... Um, I have NO idea what goes on there. I didn't set it up, Gato did, so... yeah. "I don't know."- GIR. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 01:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Pen Tool! Yep! I usually doo sketchy stuff in Ps Elements, but if I'm going to make a serious piece, I transfer the sketch into CS5 so I can use the pen tool. :D D.Skitty 01:59, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yet Again, I Dunno. Dykeatron delorted it before I could check it out. It sounded like it was a fanmade personality quiz. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 05:07, August 9, 2011 (UTC) hey i was wondering if you wanted to join a project im working on called projectgir to help get invader zim back(with new episodes) leave amessage on my talk page if you have any questions or concerns13:17, August 22, 2012 (UTC)Projectgir (talk)projectgir